Sull
SULL Large Aberration Hit Dice: 3d8+12 (25 hp) Initiative: -1 (Dex) Speed: Fly 15 ft horizontally (clumsy) or 50 ft vertically (perfect) AC: 11 (-2 size, -1 Dex, +4 natural) Attacks: Ram +7 melee, bite +2 melee Damage: Ram 1d4+6, bite 4d4+3 Face/Reach: 5 ft by 5 ft/5 ft Special Attacks: Gas cloud Special Qualities: Resistant to charms, blindsight, scent Saves: Fort +5, Ref +1, Will +0 Abilities: Str 23, Dex 8, Con 19, Int 12, Wis 12, Cha 10 Skills: Hide +5, Intuit Direction +7, Listen +7, Search +7 Feats: Power Attack Climate/Terrain: Any land and underground Organization: Solitary or group (1-6) Challenge Rating: 3 Treasure: None Alignment: Always neutral Advancement: 4-6 HD (Large); 7-9 HD (Huge) Sull are floating predatory creatures that look like flying saucers. These nomadic monsters sometimes serve as aerial mounts, and are also known as “floaters”. These creatures float silently in midair by means of buoyant gases expelled from their undersides. These gases are created in the digestive organs and stored in the creature’s central hump, and allow the creature to move by controlled intake and exhaust of the gas. Sull are capable of rapid vertical movement, but are slow moving horizontally, unless aided by air currents. The sull has a rounded saucer shape about ten feet in diameter, and about one foot thick at the rim. A central dome shape rises three feet from the top, and a mouth orifice extends two feet downward from the bottom. From this mouth, it can extend a six-foot long sucking tube to take in liquids. Its body, otherwise featureless, is light blue in color. The sull gives off a mildly sour odor. Sull float along in their homes in the clouds in small groups, descending only when hunger forces them into a hunt on the surface world. Sull have a great fear of wind walkers and other creatures that manipulate the air, as they have no natural defense against the air turbulence they can create. These beings are very secretive, and avoid making friends or enemies with other beings. Sulls are sometimes captured and forced to serve as aerial mounts; this is something they detest strongly. Sull cannot speak, but do understand Common and can learn other languages quickly, especially those of any humanoid master they may have. Sull communicate by clicks and whistles. COMBAT When a sull spots prey from high in the air, it dives in at a 45-degree angle at full speed to ram it with as much force as it can manage. After slamming into a creature with its hard, rubber-like rim, the sull rebounds away and attempts to drop down on and bite another victim. If a sull cannot feed on its prey on the spot, it will grab the victim in its jaws and float away from a quieter place to feed. Its underside jaw can hold up to 40 pounds of weight for each Hit Die the monster has. Gas Cloud (Ex): When in combat, a sull emits gas from the orifices on the underside of its rim. This gas hangs in the air to create a blinding irritating cloud of swirling vapors that imposes a –4 penalty on attack rolls of all opponents in melee range that fail a Fortitude save (DC 15). If the save is successful, the penalty is reduced to –1. PSIONIC SULL About 10% of all sull have psionic capabilities. These sull have an Intelligence of 14, and are immune to all mind-influencing effects. They have the following psionic powers, as 6th-level psions: detection of magic, empathy, detect thoughts, body control, telepathy. Category:Aberrations Category:Sulls